Of Costumes and Ramen Noodles
by Lily-Finn178
Summary: Finding a date for Konoha's Halloween Bash is tough. Even tougher is having your date laugh at you because your costume is utterly humiliating. NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina SasuSaku Discontinued


okay, i've been thinking about writing this story for awhile, so i started writing it in study hall today.

i hope you all enjoy it!!

* * *

"Just take one already, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at his raven-haired teammate. Sakura nodded and pushed the small box in her hands closer to the Uchiha. Said Uchiha pushed the box away again, a vein pulsing on his neck.

"I don't celebrate Halloween, so I'm not playing this stupid game," Sasuke retorted./ He stepped away from his teammates, adding under his breath, "Stupid dobe."

"What was that?!" Naruto jumped up, ready to fight. Sasuke smirked, readying himself to give the blonde yet _another_ beating. But just as Naruto was about to pounce, he recoiled. Sasuke almost looked surprised. Naruto _never_ passed up the opportunity to be pulverized by him.

A sly smile adorned Naruto's face. Sasuke didn't like that smile. It looked dangerous.

"Sasuke-teme's just afraid he'll get something bad. Ha! I hope he picks something _really _bad."

Sakura smacked Naruto, yelling, "Shut up, Naruto! Nothing can be worse than what you got."

"Hey! A ramen noodle isn't that bad." The blonde pouted.

Sasuke had been silent throughout this exchange, contemplating what Naruto had said about him being afraid. He gritted his teeth. Naruto had given him a challenge and if he didn't face it, then that stupid dobe would go around the village shouting lies about how he, Uchiha Sasuke, was weak.

He couldn't let that happen.

Quickly, Sasuke reached into the box Sakura was holding. He pulled out a small, folded piece of white paper. Unfolding the paper, Sasuke read what was printed on it.

Konoha was hosting a Halloween Bash. Everyone was invited and all of the Hidden Leaf Village had been preparing for it the whole week. There were only three days until Halloween and already people were overjoyed.

Along with the Halloween Bash, the rookie nine and Team Gai had decided to play a game. All twelve shinobi had contibuted to the game, writing down an idea for a costume on a slip of paper. Then, when all the slips of paper were in the box Sakura was holding, then each shinobi had to pick one out at random. Whatever was written down on the paper was what they had to dress up as at the Halloween Bash.

Naruto had picked a ramen noodle, and Sakura had ended up getting a prostitute. Sasuke however...

_Kill me now_. The Uchiha went numb with fear and disgust. This was a joke, right? A cruel, nasty, horrible, down-right-disgusting joke. It had to be. There was no way this wasn't a joke. It was just so...so _wrong_.

Or maybe it was a dream. Or rather, nightmare. A cruel, nasty, horrible, down-right-disgusting nightmare. It had to be. There was no way this wasn't a nightmare. It was still just so totally...**_wrong_**.

"What'd you get, Sasuke-teme?"

Of course. If Naruto was with him, then this was definitely a nightmare.

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun? You're really pale."

But wait, Sakura couldn't be in this nightmare. She was _never_ in nightmares. Oh no, Sakura was always in dreams _way_ more wonderful than nightmares. Oh yes, way more wonderful. _Wonderful_ indeed...

So, if both his teammates were with him, and this was niether a nightmare or one of _those_ dreams, and nobody was popping out from a bush yelling 'Haha, Sasuke, we fooled you!', than that meant...

...this was for real.

Shit.

"Come on, let us see!" Naruto grabbed the piece of paper from the Uchiha's hands, reading the two words scribbled onto it.

Double shit.

The blonde burst out into laughter. After only a minute, he was already crying from the hilarity of Sasuke's situation. He managed to control his laughter just enough to yell out, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme has to dress up as bushy-brows!"

Sasuke only wished he had his kunai or shuriken pouch with him. This was the perfect time to commit suicide.

* * *

ok, so i quickly wrote this up in study hall today because i didn't have math homework (or any homework because my teahcers were nice & didn't want me to do homework on Halloween!), so that's why it's not that good. if it's boring, it's only because i couldn't just sit in my seat & stare into space waiting for my inspiration because then my study hall teacher would've told me 2 do some work...sometimes it sucks sitting by the teacher

i'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. it's just that this is actually the very FIRST TIME i wrote about sasuke. EVER. as in, before this, no sasuke whatsoever. so if he seems really OOC, please try & tell me how to write him better because i really don't watch/read parts of the anime/manga with him in them (even though he is so smexy! XD )

i was originally planning to have this as a one-shot but i didn't feel like writing the rest of it, so i just typed up the first part of the one-shot & now i'm making it into a multichapter fic...which will probably never be finished because...i have this really BAD habit of not finishing what i start.

so leave me comments & don't be afraid to correct me if i spelled anything wrong or made someone OOC. give me some helpful hints on how to improve this story.


End file.
